Yoshi
Yoshi is the main antagonist in Five Nights At Yoshi's, and is the main character of the whole series. Origin When Yoshi's Pizza founded, they bought the rights to open up a series of pizza places with Yoshi characters as mascots. The first animatronic the company created for the very first Yoshi's Pizza building, was Yoshi. After a few tests, the company decided to have Yoshi be accompanied by three other characters, instead of just by himself. Those three characters were Daniel, Onion, and Chili. Appearance Yoshi is a green dinosaur with a large green nose, orange circle-things on the back of his head, and a bright red bowtie. He also has two black buttons on his chest, and has brown shoes with orange soles. Personality Yoshi, due to being the main character, is the wise man and leader of the bunch, and the one to make most decisions and teach lessons. Behavior (FNAY 1 2018) Yoshi starts on the Yoshi Stage with Daniel and Onion, and is completely inactive until Night 3. Once active, he actually moves quite fast towards your office, appearing in the Party Area, Yoshi Toilets, Right Hall, Yoshi Kitchen, and Right Corner. Once at the Right Corner, the player must immediately close the right door, or else Yoshi jumpscares the player if jumpscares are on. If the door is closed, Yoshi returns to the Party Area and repeats his cycle until the night ends. Behavior (FNAYR) Yoshi acts similar to Yoshi from FNAY1, but is slower in comparison. He never moves until Night 3, and is slow until Night 4-5. Every time he moves (while the camera is down) he emits one of two laughs, just like the original. He appears in the Yoshi Stage, Party Room, Kitchen, Restrooms, Right Hall, and in the Right Corner. Once at the Right Corner, the player must close the Right Door immediately. If not, then you get jumpscared (if jumpscares are on). If you close it, he eventually returns to the Party Room, Restrooms, or Kitchen, and repeats his cycle until the night ends. Yoshi (FNAY 1 2018) title screen yoshi.png|Yoshi Title Screen Sprite YoshiNewspaper.png|Yoshi in the FNAY1 Newspaper YoshiUglyFNAY1.png|Yoshi in the first FNAY game. YoshiEmptyEvilFNAY1.png|Yoshi in the first FNAY game, evil version YoshiStageYoshiDaniel.png|Yoshi with Daniel on the Yoshi Stage YoshiStageAll.png|Yoshi with both Daniel and Onion on the Yoshi Stage YoshiSTageYoshiOnion.png|Yoshi with only Onion on the Yoshi Stage YoshiStageYoshiOnly.png|Yoshi alone on the Yoshi Stage YoshiPartyArea.png|Yoshi in the Party Area YoshiDanielOnionMistake.png|Yoshi with Daniel and Onion missing her hat (mistake) in the Party Area UnusedUglyYoshiBackstage.png|Unused image of Yoshi looking stupid in the Backstage YoshiAloneYoshiToilets.png|Yoshi staring at the player in the Yoshi Toilets YoshiRightHall.png|Yoshi in the Right Hall YoshiKitchenYoshiStand.png|Yoshi in the Yoshi Kitchen YoshiRightCorner.png|Yoshi waiting in the Right Corner YoshiPoster.png|Yoshi's poster in the left corner, where Glitchy Yoshi can sometimes appear. YoshisIdiotJumpscare.png|Yoshi's really derpy looking jumpscare frame YoshiPlush.png|Yoshi Plush YoshiBobblehead.png|Yoshi Bobblehead MegaYoshiPlush.png|MEGA Yoshi Plush, which is a refrence to Mega Yarn Yoshi amiibo. Yoshi Wiki.png|Yoshi's redesigned look used in this wiki page. Yoshi (FNAYR) yoshifnayr.png|Yoshi as seen on the title screen, and on the GameJolt page. yoshifnayrtuhmbnail.png|Yoshi on an early version of the thumbnail Yoshi Stage (All Yoshies).png|Yoshi on the Yoshi Stage (with Daniel and Onion) Yoshi Stage (Yoshi Only, Normal).png|Yoshi alone on the Yoshi Stage Yoshi Stage (All Yoshies Stare).png|Yoshi staring at the camera, along with Daniel and Onion Yoshi Stage (Yoshi Rare Stare).png|Yoshi himself staring at the camera, with his head pointed at the camera. Party Room Yoshi.png|Yoshi in the Party Room Yoshi.png|Yoshi in the Restrooms YoshiRightHallRemastered.png|Yoshi in the Right hall YoshiKitchen.png|Yoshi in the Kitchen YoshiRightCornerRemastered.png|Yoshi staring at you in the Right Corner